Several devices have been developed to inhibit the theft of portable electronic devices such as laptop and computers. Some of such devices are in the form of a lock and a cable securing a portable electronic device at one end of the cable. The cable is attached to an immovable object at the other end. Some other devices are in the form of mechanisms that secure a portable electronic device to a surface using a retaining rod, or a clamp shaped fixture. Although such devices secure a portable electronic device from theft, they may provide operational problems for the laptop itself. Such devices have rigid designs that may block one or more ports of the portable electronic devices, and prevent a user from using the portable electronic device while secured with the device. Moreover, some devices may block the cooling fan of the portable electronic devices thereby causing overheating, or in some cases, permanent damage to the portable electronic device.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.